


First First Kiss

by Scrunchles



Series: Jamie and Mako Sitting in a Tree (Alternate Title: Roadrat High School AU) [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Hormones, M/M, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako had never really understood kissing before.  He’d tried to see the appeal by kissing his own wrist and carefully watching other people—real people, not the way that actors tried to be passionate while still showing their faces—but he still didn’t get it.  The sensation of skin on his lips wasn’t <i>unpleasant</i>, but it wasn’t “let’s do this all the time constantly” good, either, like people made it out to be.</p><p>And then, Jamie kissed Mako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this photo set on Tumblr.](http://yazzdonut.tumblr.com/post/147032296846)

Mako had never really understood kissing before.  He’d tried to see the appeal by kissing his own wrist and carefully watching other people—real people, not the shitty way that actors tried to be passionate while still showing their faces—but he still didn’t get it.  The sensation of skin on his lips wasn’t _unpleasant_ , but it wasn’t “let’s do this all the time constantly” good, either, like people made it out to be.

And then, Jamie kissed Mako.

His heart was racing, his palms were sweaty, every single one of those stupid clichés he’d heard about hit him all at once.  He didn’t know what to do, how to react.  His skills built from inquisitive sessions with his wrist were forgotten, and he felt like he was about to fall off the roof they were sitting on if he didn’t grab onto Jamie.  So, he wrapped his arms around his best friend, and opened his mouth slightly to breathe in, and unintentionally sucked Jamie’s lip between his own.  

It was good.  

It was _bloody good_.

And the noise Jamie made was _bloody fucking good_.

Mako’s voice grated in the back of his throat and he leaned Jamie back a little, shifting to pull his legs back from the edge and give himself more of an advantage with his knees. He hesitantly dipped his tongue past Jamie’s slack lips, and Jamie shoved back, just as devoid of skill and desperate as Mako.  His breath wasn’t fresh, but it wasn’t off putting, like Mako had expected.  He didn’t taste bad, he just tasted like Jamie.

Mako slipped one of his hands up to rest on the warm skin of Jamie’s stomach beneath his shirt and felt him shivering.  

He smirked and pulled back with a wet noise that sounded _right_. It sounded like the noise a good kiss should make when broken.

“Bloody hell,” Jamie said, grinning sharply through pink, wet lips.

Mako grinned back and leaned in to kiss Jamie again, reveling in the way he arched to meet him. His hands gripped Mako’s shirt and tugged insistently until he settled himself against Jamie.  He ran his hands through Jamie’s hair, combing easily through the greasy locks and he tugged softly as he broke away from Jamie’s lips to kiss his chin, then down to his neck.

So, lips were nice. Easy to understand why _that_ was nice and popular, but skin was just skin, wasn’t it?

Kissing Jamie’s neck should be just like kissing his wrist.

Except his wrist didn’t have a thready pulse racing through it and vibrate with every breath, every soft whisper of “fuck,” and every flushed groan.

Mako sucked hard on Jamie’s neck, happy to drag as much noise as possible from him, because _shit_.  Kissing was _nice_.

He pressed his nose up under Jamie’s jaw and breathed in deeply as he moved to another spot on his throat, when Jamie mumbled, “hurts a little now,” and scratched his painted nails down Mako’s forearms.

“Wanna stop?” Mako asked after a moment, suddenly realizing that just because he was enjoying himself, Jamie might not be, if he was hurting him.  He shifted his weight off of Jamie, trying to allow him to be comfortable, but Jamie grabbed Mako by his sleeves and dragged him back down onto him.

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare,” Jamie hissed, dragging his head back up from where it had tipped back against the rooftop.  “I—“ his expression changed suddenly and his cheeks flushed harder than his ears and neck. “Unless you want to?”

“Nuh-uh,” Mako assured him, bringing his hands up from slowly inching their way up Jamie’s shirt to take his head in his hands and bring their lips together again.

Jamie hummed softly and smiled against the kiss.

“My turn,” Jamie said hurriedly when Mako pulled back to continue with Jamie’s neck.  The smaller teen was wearing a tank top, and Mako was _certain_ that moving down from the soft skin of his neck to his collar bone couldn’t be _that_ much better than tasting his lips or feeling his adam’s apple bob between his lips.  However, Mako had been intensely wrong about almost _everything_ regarding kissing so far, so he was secretly certain it would be amazing.

“Your what?” Mako asked, tracing his tongue over one of the red blotches already on Jamie’s neck.  

“My turn,” Jamie repeated, bracing his right arm against the rooftop and twisting to try and switch their positions.

Mako was pliant, still mystified about kissing.  It was so nice.  It was so nice and he was so glad that his cynicisms had been misplaced.

Jamie climbed up on top of Mako and kissed his lips quickly, barely a preamble before he bit lightly at Mako’s jaw and then moved down to kiss and suck at his neck.

Mako tilted his head back and closed his eyes, trying to pinpoint exactly why the sensation was so _good_.  The soft press of tongue and lips followed by the sharp scrape of teeth made him shiver and fist his hands in Jamie’s tanktop.  He felt a punch from deep within his stomach and he slowly realized that he was _very_ into what Jamie was doing.

“J-Jamie, I don’t know if we should keep going,” he said at last, unsure if he should be embarrassed, but willing to let Jamie decide if it was a problem or not.

“Too much, too fast?” Jamie asked, sitting up and raising his brows at Mako in concern rather than mockingly.

Mako nodded quickly and reluctantly lowered Jamie’s shirt.

“Right, right… first kisses are usually a little less…” Jamie snickered and scooted back on Mako’s lap, right into the thing Mako was attempting to hide.  “Ooh.”  Jamie flashed Mako a grin, and the laugh that followed brought more heat to his already red cheeks.  “Probably get used to it,” he said, moving to sit beside Mako rather than in his lap.  “If you want to.”  Jamie paused a moment before adding: “kiss again, I mean.” Another beat, then: “with me.”

Mako ran a hand through his mussed hair and then pulled it down from its ponytail to fix it.

“Eh, I dunno if it’s all it’s cracked up to be,” Mako joked.

Jamie made a disappointed noise next to him, and Mako laughed, wrapping his arm around Jamie’s waist and dragging him over to crush into his side.

“Fucker,” Jamie mumbled, but didn’t pull away.

Mako just laughed and dipped his head down to kiss Jamie’s lips again.  Chaste, soft, perfect.

Jamie suddenly pulled away to ask, “wait, that was your first first kiss?”

Mako brought his hand up to grip Jamie’s hair and pressed his lips more firmly to his friend’s.

Jamie giggled against his lips, but didn’t press the question.

Kissing felt nice, made Jamie happy, _and_ it shut him up.  

Why weren’t they doing this before?


End file.
